So-called printed circuit boards comprised of an insulating sheet or panel having thin conductive leads, connector portions and the like deposited thereon are used to provide electrical connections for many types of components in the electrical and electronic fields. In some instances thin bendable sheets are used having printed circuit conductor and contact components thereon enabling the sheet to be bent so that connections can be made to parts which are not located on a common plane. One problem which has existed as the result of the use of such flexible circuit sheet-type connectors has been that after its installation, the entire sheet overlies the connected components, so that if a component requires servicing or replacement it is frequently impossible to do this without severing and destroying some of the conductors, thereby rendering it necessary to rewire the parts with conventional wiring. Such rewiring in itself can be of great difficulty and may create problems due to the tendency of the heat of the soldering implement to damage delicate parts. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved flexible printed circuit-type connecting sheet structure which is capable of providing connections to a large number of components even though they lie in different planes, but the conducting elements of which are so arranged that each individual component is readily accessible for servicing or replacement without destroying any part of the sheet or the conductors thereon. The above indicates the overall objective of the present invention. Further objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.